Vs. Rhydon and Magmar
Vs. Rhydon and Magmar is the eleventh episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: Dawn. It is the first of two episodes to air on 8/29/2017. Story Ian, Piplup, Crystal, Conway and Dawn are in a massive crowd at a Hearthome city arena. They each have received a ticket, with a number ranging from 1 to 32. Dawn: So, we are paired at random? Sounds unorganized. Conway: It’s a test of strength and flexibility. The trainers that are able to work well with a complete stranger will be the ones to win the competition. Crystal: It would be so cool if some of us were paired together. Conway: There is a total of 32 participants, forming 16 teams. There’s a 1 in 8 chance that we would be paired with each other. Announcer: Welcome, to the Hearthome Tag Team Competition! We shall get started right away! Everyone turn your attention to the monitors! The numbers will be randomly paired together to form random pairings of trainers! The numbers go up on the monitor, as the group look back at their numbers. Crystal: Are either of you guys number 14? I’ve got 30! Conway lets off a grin, as he holds up his ticket featuring the number 14. Crystal giggles in glee, giving Conway a high five. Dawn: I suppose I have to interact with these, (shudders) commoners to figure out who I am paired with. Dawn wanders off, as Ian is already gone. Trainers are interacting with each other, Dawn looking around anxiously. She bumps into someone from behind, knocking him forward. Dawn: (Scoffs) Excuse me! Mind where you’re, going… The person turns to face her, his red hair going to his shoulders swaying by. He is wearing a black jacket with red lines going down it and purple pants. He smiles at Dawn, her blushing profusely. ???: Apologies for that, miss. The boy makes a slight bow. ???: I had stopped in order to contemplate on who would be my partner for the tournament. What number do you possess? Dawn stammers to find words, as she simply holds up her ticket. It has the number 5 on it. ???: Ah. Then this was a fortunate event. The boy holds his ticket up, it being the number 12. ???: Looks like we’re partners. My name is Silver. Dawn: D-d-d-dawn. Crystal: Dawn! Your partner is Silver? Crystal and Conway walk over to join them, Silver looking perplexed. Silver: Sorry, do I know you? Crystal: Oh, no! I just watched your battle against Ian in the Ever Grande Conference! My name is Crystal! Silver: (Expression dropping) Ian is here? Conway: Yes. The group looks off into the distance, seeing Ian staring Paul down. Ian: Guess we’re partners. Paul: Don’t expect me to be happy about it. Silver: (With disbelief) You’re kidding. Conway: Something wrong? Silver: The two people to beat me in my last two Pokémon League competitions are on the same team. Paul beat me at the Indigo Conference, top 16. Dawn tries to say something, but is unable to produce sound. Conway tilts his glasses, noting this. Conway: Well. This competition will be intense, that’s for sure. End Scene Silver and Dawn are in the first round of the competition, facing off against Sheila and a young girl with long pinkish purple pigtails. Sheila: Silver! Nice to see you made it to Sinnoh too! Mira and I won’t lose to you though! Mira: Yeah! Mira is a pretty strong trainer! Dawn holds her hand to her chest, as if barely able to breathe. Silver: Hey, Dawn. Relax. You shall be fine. Follow my lead, and relax. Dawn: Uh, uh. Silver: Hey. I need you at your best. You can do that, right? Sheila: Try a deep breath there Dawn! Let all of your tension out in one burst of breath! Dawn nods, as she takes a deep breath, then forcefully exhales. She looks better. Dawn: Yes. I apologize for that stutter before, Silver. I promise to perform at my upmost ability, even if it isn’t as high as a top level trainer like yourself. Silver: You’ll do fine. I don’t see myself at as high a level as you give me credit. Referee: This will be a two on two tag battle with no substitutions! The winning team will be the one with Pokémon still able to continue! Silver: Smeargle, let’s go! Dawn: Ponyta! Bless us with your presence! Sheila: Medicham! Mira: Kadabra! The four choose their Pokémon, them filling the field. Kadabra has a short mustache, revealing it is Female. Ian scans Smeargle. Pokédex: Smeargle, the Painter Pokémon. A special fluid oozes from the tip of its tail. It paints the fluid everywhere to mark its territory. Dawn: Medicham?! Ian said that it was her strongest Pokémon! Silver: We’ll be fine. Sheila: Just like we discussed, Mira. Medicham, use Acupressure! Mira: And Kadabra! Copy it with Psych Up! Medicham raises her hand and taps the back of her neck with a finger, pressing down. Medicham gives off a sigh of relief, glowing red. Kadabra shines with a white aura, it copying Medicham’s stat boost. Silver: Acupressure, huh? Sounds like an adaptive move. Smeargle, Sketch! Smeargle’s paint tipped tail paints an arm, the paint extending up to its neck. Smeargle moves its arm through the motion, the paint merging and fading into the arm. Smeargle uses Acupressure on itself, giving a sigh of relief. Silver: I’ll keep Medicham at bay. You get in close to Kadabra. Her physical defense is weak. Dawn: Uh, understood! Ponyta, go after Kadabra with Flame Wheel! Sheila: Medicham, stop it with Ice Punch! Silver: Smeargle, Aqua Tail! Mira: Kadabra, Confusion! Ponyta charges forward, its mane covering it with a Flame Wheel. Medicham dashes at Ponyta, fist encased in ice. Smeargle speeds across the field as a blur, tail surrounded by water energy. Ice Punch and Aqua Tail collide, Aqua Tail freezing over. The ice breaks at the impact point, the broken section hitting Medicham and knocking her back. Kadabra lifts Ponyta with Confusion, throwing it back. Silver: So, Acupressure raised our speed. Sheila: No raise in attack and defense. And Kadabra’s special attack didn’t go up. Meaning that our rise, (Disappointed) is special defense! Silver: Perfect. Smeargle, do we have another Sketch? Smeargle: (Nodding) Smear. Silver: Dawn, attack with Flame Wheel again. Dawn: But, it didn’t work before. Silver: (Smiles) Trust me. Dawn nods, as she looks determined. Dawn: Ponyta, Flame Wheel! Silver: Smeargle, Sketch and Flame Wheel! Sheila: Now Mira! Double, Mira: Psycho Cut! Medicham and Kadabra swing their arms, releasing purple crescent blades. Ponyta uses Flame Wheel, charging forward. Smeargle Sketches the wheel, as Smeargle spins, using Flame Wheel. It collides into Ponyta from the rear. Dawn: Attacking us?! Silver watches with anticipation, as the flames from Smeargle’s Flame Wheel are absorbed into Ponyta’s, it growing in strength. Flame Wheel pushes through the Psycho Cut attacks, as Ponyta charges and rams Kadabra, defeating it. Referee: Kadabra is unable to battle! Mira: Oh no! Mira lost! Dawn: Ponyta, that was incredible! How’d you do that? Ponyta nickers happily yet confused. Silver: The Ponyta family can have the ability Flash Fire. When hit by a Fire attack, it absorbs it and increases its power. Apologies for attacking you, but the benefits far outweighed the risk. Sheila: This isn’t over yet! Medicham, go for Fling! Dawn: Ponyta, use Ember! Silver: Aqua Tail! Ponyta breathes a large puff of Ember, as Medicham charges through it and suffers from a burn. Smeargle appears to the side, spinning with Aqua Tail to strike Medicham’s knee, tripping her. Dawn: (Confident) And Flame Wheel! Ponyta charges with Flame Wheel, ramming and defeating Medicham. Referee: Medicham is unable to battle! The victors are Silver and Dawn! Ponyta runs over to Dawn, rubbing up against her. Dawn laughs as Ponyta nuzzles up, as Silver goes over and pets it. Dawn: We’ve never won such a match before! How… Silver: It takes confidence in yourself and your Pokémon to do so. If you want, I can help you train later. Help increase our chances and your skills. That is, if you’d let me. Silver’s hand brushes over Dawn’s while petting Ponyta, Dawn retracting her hand. She holds her hand close to her chest. Dawn: Uh, yes. It would be an honor. Later, Conway and Crystal stand on one side of the field, while Hugh and a girl named Holly are on the other side. Hugh: Vibrava, go! Holly: Wingull! Hugh chooses Vibrava, while Holly chooses Wingull. Conway: Hm. Crystal, choose Wingull as well. Focus your attacks on Vibrava. Crystal: Huh? Conway: (Smiling) I’ll cover you. Crystal: Right! Go Wingull! Conway: Slowking! The two throw their Pokéballs, choosing Wingull and Slowking. Holly: You can’t copy us that easily! Wingull, Aerial Ace! Hugh: Vibrava! Dragon Breath! Conway: Block Dragon Breath with Water Pulse! Crystal: And use Blizzard! Slowking opens its mouth, firing a stream of water and countering the large blue flames from Dragon Breath. Holly’s Wingull flies forward with Aerial Ace, as Crystal’s Wingull releases Blizzard, stalling Wingull and hitting Vibrava. Hugh: Vibrava, Earthquake! Conway: Protect! Holly: Scald! Crystal: Aerial Ace! Vibrava strikes the ground, it shaking with Earthquake. Slowking coats itself with a blue barrier for Protect. Holly’s Wingull spews Scalding water, as Crystal’s Wingull speeds past to dodge, striking Vibrava with Aerial Ace. Hugh: Holly, pull Wingull back! Vibrava, use Rock Slide! Conway: Crystal! Strike hard and fast! Slowking, use Confusion! Crystal: Wingull, Blizzard! Holly: Wingull, Double Team! Vibrava flutters its wings, portals opening to drop boulders on the opposing side. Slowking uses Confusion, stopping the boulders in midair. Crystal’s Wingull breathes Blizzard while Holly’s Wingull uses Double Team, dodging amongst the clones. Vibrava is hit head on by Blizzard, defeated. Referee: Vibrava is unable to battle! Hugh: No! Lost to Ian’s friends! Holly: Wingull! Pick up the slack with Aerial Ace! Conway: Slowking, fire! Slowking tosses the Rock Slide back at Holly’s Wingull, who speeds forward with Aerial Ace. The clones are destroyed, as Holly’s Wingull comes out unharmed, though facing Crystal’s Wingull. Crystal: Shock Wave! Wingull’s beak glows yellow, firing a stream of electricity. Holly’s Wingull is hit head on and drops defeated. Referee: The victors are Conway and Crystal! Crystal: Yes! Your strategy was amazing, Conway! Conway: (Tilting glasses proud) Why thank you. The last battle of the first round occurs, with Ian and Paul facing trainers name Dozu and Kori. Dozu: Rhydon! Kori: Magmar! Ian: Piplup! Paul: Chimchar! The four choose their Pokémon, them all ready to go. Paul: Chimchar! Flamethrower! Kori: Magmar, block it with Flamethrower! Dozu: Rhydon, Drill Run! Ian: Piplup, Bubble Beam! Chimchar breathes a Flamethrower, as Magmar blocks it with Flamethrower. Rhydon stampedes forward, its horn spinning with brown energy. Piplup fires Bubble Beam, Rhydon plowing straight through it. Paul: Chimchar! Intercept it with Brick Break! Ian: What?! Chimchar runs forward, leaping into the air with its hand glowing white. Brick Break and Drill Run collide, sparks flying. Rhydon pushes through, Chimchar hit hard and sent flying back. Chimchar: (In pain) Chim! Ian: Piplup! Bubble Beam! Dozu: Rhydon, rise up with Surf! Kori: Magmar, use Protect! Magmar is surrounded in Protect as Rhydon rides a Surf wave, washing over Magmar and towering over the field. Ian: A Rhydon with Surf? Paul: Perfect. Chimchar! Plow through with Flame Wheel! Chimchar spins with Flame Wheel, preparing for Surf to come crashing down. Ian: You kidding?! Are you trying to lose?! Paul: If you’re not going to back me up, then stay out of my way! Ian: You want back up? Piplup, use Whirlpool! Piplup glows bluish white, forming a Whirpool shield. Surf crashes into Whirpool, it barely holding. Chimchar charges through the water, ramming Rhydon with Flame Wheel. It opens out and strikes Rhydon with Brick Break. Kori: Lava Plume! Magmar releases a wave of ash and fire from its body, it doing limited damage to Rhydon. The wave covers the field, hitting Chimchar and Piplup. Paul: Heh. Flame Wheel! Chimchar spins with Flame Wheel, sucking in fire from the Lava Plume. It charges again, ramming Rhydon harder than before. Ian: Piplup, Bubble Beam! Piplup fires Bubble Beam, striking and defeating Rhydon. Referee: Rhydon is unable to battle! Kori: Magmar, take them out with Flamethrower! Paul: Flamethrower! Magmar breathes Flamethrower, as Chimchar takes it and breathes another Flamethrower back. Piplup fires Bubble Beam, striking Magmar hard. Chimchar dashes in and strikes Magmar with Brick Break, defeating it. Referee: The victors are Ian and Paul! Paul returns Chimchar, as if disgusted. He storms off, as Piplup runs back over to Ian, extremely happy. Ian bends down, petting Piplup. Ian: Nicely done. Main Events * Ian, Crystal, Conway, Dawn, Silver, Paul, Sheila and Hugh all participate in the Hearthome Tag team tournament. * Silver returns, revealing he lost to Paul in the Top 16 of the Indigo Conference. * Sheila and Mira, then Hugh and Holly, are eliminated from the tournament. The others move on. * Silver is revealed to own a Smeargle. * Dawn's Ponyta is revealed to have the ability Flash Fire. * Sheila's Medicham is revealed to have learned Acupressure. * Conway's Slowking is revealed to know Water Pulse. * Hugh's Vibrava is revealed to have learned Earthquake. * Paul's Chimchar is revealed to have learned Flamethrower. Characters * Ian * Paul * Crystal * Conway * Dawn * Silver * Sheila * Mira * Hugh * Holly * Dozu * Kori * Announcer Pokémon * Piplup (Ian's) * Chimchar (Paul's) * Wingull (Crystal's) * Slowking (Conway's) * Ponyta (Dawn's) * Smeargle (Silver's) * Medicham (Sheila's) * Kadabra (Mira's) * Vibrava (Hugh's) * Wingull (Holly's) * Rhydon (Dozu's) * Magmar (Kori's) Trivia * Silver going by ??? before his reveal is based off his name in the Pokémon Gold and Silver games. This occurred in his original debut as well. ** Silver returns due to being one of my favorite characters. ** Silver reveals that he competed in the most recent Indigo Conference, indicating that he didn't compete in it during the timeframe of Pokémon Tales: Elise, where he was there and confronted Cobalt. * This is the first time that Sheila is shown battling a trainer besides Ian. * This is the first time that Dawn defeats a trainer's Pokémon onscreen. In contests, she can win without knocking them out (which she did against Kenny) and her only other onscreen victory was against her Buneary when it was wild. * Dawn has a major crush on Silver. * Mira is the third NPC from the Sinnoh region games to appear in the series. * Hugh is the first character to appear solely in crossover episodes to appear in a main series episode. This works because he is not the title character of the series he originates from. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Dawn Category:Pokémon Tales: Silver Arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Paul arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Hearthome tag team arc